El olor de la felicidad
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Lily se da cuenta de que sus padres, cada dos de mayo, se entristecen de una forma que ella no entiende, así que decide darles unas palabras de ánimo para así conseguir que sean felices de nuevo. ¿Lo conseguirá?


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Nada más que decir, salvo que espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo 3_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Harry abrió la puerta del establecimiento y dejó pasar a su mujer y a sus tres hijos primero, luego, entró él, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Era sábado por la mañana y Honeydukes estaba abarrotado de gente que, pese a ser dos de mayo, compraba, hablaba, reía y se saludaba. Era costumbre venir a visitar el colegio –dónde, alejado del castillo, habían construido un enorme monumento en honor a los caídos en la guerra – ese día, por lo que, tras haber presentado sus respetos al monumento, la familia Potter decidió visitar Hogsmeade, dónde, atraídos por los colores y el olor, entraron en la tienda de golosinas más famosa de la zona.

Y aunque la hubiera visto millones de veces a lo largo de su vida, nunca, jamás, se cansaría de sonreír al entrar. Ese olor dulzón, parecido al algodón de azúcar era inimitable, insuperable. Y parecía que James, Albus y Lily pensaban lo mismo, porque estaban de pie en medio de la estancia, olfateando el aire y poniendo una sonrisa de ensimismamiento.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? –preguntó Ginny con una ceja arqueada mientras Harry escondía una sonrisa.

-Es que huele a felicidad, mamá –contestó una Lily de seis años con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. La niña era un calco de Ginny, sólo que tenía los ojos ligeramente pardos, una mezcla de verde y marrón.

Ginny se quedó quieta un par de segundos y después empezó a reír, así que se tapó la boca para que no se escuchara tanto. Aunque realmente daba igual, porque la gente hablaba tan alto que su risa hubiera sido camuflada por el ruido.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó ésta, curiosa.

-Pues es obvio, trol de pantano –contestó James con una sonrisa altanera. Lily puso los brazos en jarra y le miró mal –que se ha reído porque cree que eres tonta. La felicidad no huele a nada.

-¡No soy tonta! –contestó la niña, pero James le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo hacia dentro -¡Y la felicidad sí que tiene olor! ¡Tonto!

Albus se acercó a ella y le frotó el pelo, sonriendo.

-Te lo ha dicho por picar, ya le conoces, Lily.

La nombrada sonrió, sonrojada.

-Pero yo creo que la felicidad tiene otro olor, de todas formas –dijo él. Lily le miró con curiosidad –mamá, papá, ¡yo también voy a dar una vuelta!

-Tened cuidado, niños –dijo Ginny sonriendo. Siempre igual, cada uno más variopinto que el anterior, sus hijos eran únicos.

Una vez perdió de vista a su hijo mediano, se giró hacia Lily, que había puesto un puchero.

-Yo creo que esto huele a felicidad –dijo.

-Pues mira, si a ti te huele a felicidad, es que lo es –dijo Harry frotándole el pelo.

-Claro, además, como a cada uno nos puede oler a lo que nos de la gana, lo que tu hermano te diga te tiene que entrar por aquí –se señaló una oreja – y salir por aquí –se señaló la otra –pero a la de ya.

-Es que yo quiero que vosotros oláis también a felicidad –comentó la niña, mirando un palito de regaliz que se movía cual serpiente dentro de su caja. Harry y Ginny se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Harry.

Lily agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio con suavidad.

-Pues…es que…-empezó –siempre que vamos a ver el Pilar de Conmemoración…os ponéis muy tristes y mamá incluso llora –los dos adultos abrieron los ojos, llenos de sorpresa –y yo pensaba que si olíais la felicidad no estarías tristes nunca más…pero…si no huele…

Ginny la abrazó con todo el amor que pudo materializar en ese momento, pues no sabía si comérsela a besos o pegar saltitos de alegría en el aire. Y Harry estaba tan emocionado que le entraban ganas de gritar en alto lo maravillosa que era su niña. ¿De verdad le preocupaba eso? Era tan inesperado que no podían creerlo, siquiera.

Pero ella les miró sin comprender, ¿por qué de repente estaban más felices?

-Mamá y papá son felices, Lily –dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la frente, por lo que Lily se sonrojó.

-Pero entonces…-espetó.

-Nosotros somos muy felices –dijo Harry, esta vez –pero hay veces que, cuando recuerdas a alguien a quien quieres mucho pero que ya no está, te sientes triste porque no podrás volver a verlo en mucho tiempo.

-¿Alguien importante?

-Sí –dijo Ginny –alguien importante. Pero nosotros no estamos tristes, porque sabemos que esas personas siempre estarán aquí –y le puso la mano encima del pecho –como muy bien decía alguien muy querido.

Lily miró la mano de su madre, y después les miró a los dos a la cara, pues no acababa de comprender lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Entonces…sí que sois felices… ¿no?

-Claro que sí, os tenemos a vosotros, y eso nos hace increíblemente afortunados –dijo Harry sonriendo.

Lily miró a sus padres con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque seguía sin comprender bien del todo lo que su madre había querido decir, se sentía más aliviada, pues ninguno de los dos tenía ya esa mirada llena taciturna que solían tener cuando visitaban el lugar.

Y Harry, que no podía caber en sí de la felicidad, pensó que si había llegado hasta donde estaba era gracias a las personas que le habían querido y cuidado a lo largo de su vida. Le dolía perderlos, pero sabía que en algún lugar, ellos también estarían riéndose de la inocencia infantil de su pequeña hija.

Fin ~

* * *

_Nos vemos pronto, deseadme suerte! 3_

_Saludos,_

_K._


End file.
